


Won't You Be a Doll, Naoto Dear?

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Inanimate Transformation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Peril, Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: A Persona 4 erotic MC/TF fanfiction, commissioned anonymously.  Taking place a few years after Persona 4, Naoto is on an investigation when she encounters some unusual trouble.  Will she come out unscathed?





	Won't You Be a Doll, Naoto Dear?

“Won't you be a doll, Naoto dear?”

A Persona 4 mind control/dollification lewd fic by DrgnmastrAlex

“All the clues lead to here.” That errant thought crossed Naoto Shirogane's mind as she stalked around a seemingly abandoned warehouse at the shores of Tokyo Bay at night. The young detective who had four years ago found herself and helped a group of teens solve a series of grisly murders in Inaba had grown up since then, both in mind and body. Her body, in particular, had undergone some drastic changes as she neared twenty years old: her hips, thighs, and chest had grown out while she grew a bit more tall and slender, accentuating her as of the fairer sex. She had chosen to grow her hair out, which was now down to her shoulders in a short curtain of blue-black hair.

Dressed in a loose-fitting overcoat with appropriate attire for a private detective under it and her trademark hat, Naoto paid careful detail to lock-picking the door she was at, holding a penlight in her mouth. But progress was slow, and after a few minutes of effort, the lock pick snapped and was stuck in the keyhole.

“Damn!” she muttered under her breath, the curse muffled a bit by the light in her mouth. That meant she had to use the window, and she was worried that there could be an alarm tied to it being forced open. She didn't have much of a choice, though... The window itself was large enough for her to get through, but she wasn't sure if she could find a way to get it open without breaking it. She clambered up onto a broken crate, bringing the penlight around again to get a better look. It was going to be a tight squeeze to clear her shoulders through the gap.

Pushing against the window showed that it was securely locked, so she brought a bulky piece of wood and gave a hefty swing to break the glass. Naoto kept at it and eventually cracked the glass, then shattered it with a few more swings before using the lumber to clear out the rest it. She found the latch to open the window pane before going through head-first, and slipped in the rest of the way. There were a few boxes that crumpled under her weight, but they were luckily filled with something that allowed the boxes to not completely collapse.

“Alright, I'm inside... now to find those women...” The case files she’d been given indicated that a number of women in Shinjuku had gone missing; service girls who worked at Yakuza-run bars, then moving on to tourists and salary-women. That's when the case reached her notice at the insistence of Tokyo PD. Naoto put that out of mind for the moment. She had a job to do, and despite the dark interior of the warehouse, she heard the muffled sound of noises in one of the offices within its interior. Carefully crouch-walking through, she turned off her penlight so as to not give away her position. A light sheen of sweat from the exertion wasn't helped by the fact that the warehouse proper didn't have any ventilation running, and the stagnant air caused her to take off her hat and tuck it into one of her overcoat pockets so she wouldn't sweat more.

As she got closer, she could make out more of what was said, though it was only a few words for every sentence. Things like “shipment” and “dolls”.

“Are they receiving or producing some kind of product?”, she thought. “What do dolls have to do with the disappearances? Unless this is some kind of sex trafficking ring.” The thought made her stomach tighten and a sense of nausea churned from it. If this was in fact a sex trafficking ring, she needed to collect more information. Manifests, work orders, perhaps finding a room where they're keeping the women prisoner. She needed more information, and if her findings were damning enough, photographic evidence. That would give enough probable cause for the police to obtain a search warrant and raid the place without tipping off whomever was running this. If things were as she feared, hopefully she could expedite the process enough to catch whomever is running the operation in the act.

Taking care with her steps, Naoto quietly crept past the door in an effort to glean more from the warehouse. After a few minutes of skulking about the floors, and one harrowing moment on the stairs where she waited for a guard to finish his smoke break without turning around to where she was crouched, she came across something unusual: half a dozen large vats of a strange, cream-colored bubbling liquid, along with twenty tables nearby sporting restraints. Around the tables there were trays that had various kinds of medical supplies, including needles, IV bags, and gas canisters that were labeled as a gas form of local anesthetic.

Most unusual was that there were about a dozen realistic-looking and intricate dolls lined near these tables, sitting on the floor. They had a dull plastic sheen, sporting an irregular articulation that seemed far more costly than was reasonable for mass-produced dolls. Not to mention the fact that their hair was rooted and in detailed styling, and their facial structure and features held some individuality despite following a uniform model. Their bodies followed suit in this regard, ranging from lithe and thing to curvy and buxom. Most of them were identifiable as being modeled after Japanese women, yet one looked more western in appearance. All of them were naked, revealing that they were modeled and molded for purposes of sexual intercourse.

Naoto looked upon all this in confusion, wondering what it could mean as she pushed aside her distaste. Those voices must have meant these dolls, and perhaps what was in those vats was heated liquid plastic meant to be used for them. But that didn't explain the tables with restraints or the medical equipment. What's more, there was no sign of a place where they would keep women. Her gut was telling her she was onto something, but the pieces weren't matching up.

She crept closer to the tables, hoping to get a look at the supplies used, when the lights turned on. She immediately pivoted on her feet to duck behind the tables out of sight, but it was too late.

A voice yelled in surprise, “Wha- WHO WAS THAT?! Get them!”, and several footsteps were heard moving around the tables to get to where Naoto had hidden. Out of options, she leaped over a table, delivering a kick to the chest of one of the men and knocking him down while she tried to make a break from the rest of them. A shot rang out as a bullet whistled past her ear, causing her to try and sidestep the gunman’s aim; it was enough for one of the goons to grab her arms from behind, while another was quick to grab her legs and help the first restrain her.

“No, let me go!” she struggled, but the men held firm as they harshly slammed her onto a nearby table to knock the wind out of her. A third was quick to pull her legs and strap her ankles in, while two more each grabbed an arm and almost dislocated them as they strapped her wrists in place. Before she could respond, a medical gas mask was forced onto her face, and she reflexively took in a deep breath full of anesthetic gas from her sudden exertions.

Within seconds, the world began to spin, and she started to feel disconnected from what was happening to her as she breathed in more of the gas. Chuckling began to spread among the men once they were certain she wasn't going anywhere, and they frisked her for any weapons. One of them got her identification and was shocked by what he saw.

“Holy crap... Shirogane! It's that Shirogane bitch!”

“You mean the detective prince they made a big deal about a few years back? Thought that was a guy...”

“Prince or not, she's got a fantastic body~”

“Alright, shut it. We're making an example of this bitch. She's going to be mine.”

Groans and grimaces were shared upon hearing the ringleader's proclamation, but they got to work, pulling back Naoto's sleeve and sterilizing her arm before inserting an IV drip. She felt the pain, but it came and went so quickly that it felt like it was someone else feeling it and she was having sympathy pains. Her clothes were peeled away, and she felt light pricks as needles were poked into her skin, injecting her with something multiple times.

“Leave her, she's as good as done now.”, the boss said. “Toshiro, you check on her in two hours and let me know how she's coming.”

They dispersed, leaving Naoto alone after undoing the restraints, although one of the goons tore off the gas mask on her face with a look of spite in his eyes. She felt the slow, steady drip of the IV, and her body going numb. It was hard to think, but more than once did the worry of being poisoned flit through her mind. She clung to those thoughts as hard as she could, and found that somehow she managed to break through most of the numbness and lack of connection with her body.

“Nnghh.” She shook her head a few times to dispel the remnants, but it had no effect on the disorientation she felt. She stumbled a few times before clumsily using tables as a support, all the while focused on the need to escape the warehouse. It was an arduous task that was further complicated by her thoughts being coated with a sense of euphoria. Bliss sparked in her mind, as if parts of her body were responding to pleasure, while a light sensitivity took her skin as it settled in, dulling her body and mind further. Her hands reflexively reached to her chest and abdomen, sparking pleasure in her breasts that made her tense up and fall over.

“OooHh~ Nnnoo, gotta...get...out…” she moaned, but her body was failing to respond. “What did they...do to me…?”

As Naoto’s thoughts tried to parse through what was happening, the euphoric bliss permeated through her, and holding completely still made it feel even better. Instinctively wanting more, she stretched out her body to lie on her back, straightening her arms and legs loosely by her sides. It felt so good to do so, and the glowing arousal in her consumed any desire to flee. She could just enjoy this, right? Just bask in this pleasant state, free of cares and worry…

A light shudder passed through her form as her skin tightened, then grew harder. Her eyes dulled, then the ability to blink was taken from her as her eyes merged with her face in a dazed, far away stare. Slowly, her breaths got softer and softer, while light coos passed on occasion from the pleasure she felt suffusing her. Her perceptions were being tinged by it as a soft pink warmth carried away thoughts...then feelings...words... then awareness...

Somehow, she could still perceive, but that's all she could do. It wasn't as if she could see: it was a sense of feeling and spatial perception, though there was nothing in her mind that could process it or be aware of it. Her breathing had stopped, yet she hadn't passed on. The chemicals she had been injected with utilized a strange compound that turned her body into a kind of hardened but yielding plastic, replicating the sensation of skin when touched. Orifices remained, though only her vaginal cavity, mouth, and anus had any kind of lubrication, brought on through the process that had altered her very makeup. Her breasts, thighs, and hips retained their shapely proportions, but any muscle or sign of athletic ability was swallowed as her body became uniform with the other sex dolls.

Naoto Shirogane was gone. In her place was a nameless doll, looking remarkably like her, made to sate the lusts of those who desired her for sex. She would never discover how these men came across such a process, nor warn the authorities of their activities in turning women into elaborate sex dolls and creating a black market business around it. She would only remain in a state of dull pleasure and euphoria, blissfully ignorant of her fate and the world around her.

The boss of the operation would return, seeing his lovely doll on the floor. He would reprimand his men later, opting to immediately take her back to his private residence. The clothes she wore had to go, so he went about stripping the doll nude before putting her in risque lingerie. The doll felt pangs of pleasure as she was groped and fondled, a wave of bliss that she could not fully comprehend thrumming through her as she was kissed. Then, done with the foreplay, the boss mounted her and began to screw his personal doll. The euphoric pleasure spiked, but she couldn't speak or utter anything to denote her enjoyment, by design.

“Got a lot of pretty dresses and costumes for you, Princess!” he groaned as he thrusted inside her. “You'll be my bunny girl. Then my maid. Then maybe some slutty call girl. And when I'm not using you, you'll just sit and wait like a good doll does for their owner. I may even make a display of you as a trophy in between uses. Wouldn't you like that, Princess~?”

Just talking about it excited him, causing him to thrust faster and handle the doll in a rougher manner. Lewd thoughts on how he was going to enjoy his new prize pushed his lusts to the limit, and he felt himself tense inside the sex toy he had aquired. With a low moan, he finished inside his sex doll, not knowing or caring that the doll felt a welling of pleasure upon its use and a feeling of satisfied desire fill it along with his seed. He cleaned it up, taking another hungry kiss from its semi-pliable lips as he stored it away in his closet for tomorrow night. Princess would wait, simmering in a low state of aroused bliss all the while. It had all the time in the world to do so, until it was needed again.


End file.
